goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
Sophie the Otter in: The Day After the Future/Transcript
Full transcript company logos play see the words: Warner Bros. Pictures and GoAnimate Studios present, then we see "In association with Village Roadshow Pictures and WilliamWill Pictures " title of the film appears play fade into PB&J's houseboat in Lake Hoohaw. We zoom into the living room shows that Sophie the Otter, Peanut Otter, Baby Butter Otter, and Jelly Otter are watching Bucky Spacebeaver: The Animated Series on TV together with Peanut Otter sitting at the very front Narrator on TV: (voiced by Eric) "Fighting crime in the universe, this buck-toothed tough guy will exterminate any evil extraterrestrial being. It's BUCKY SPACEBEAVER!" Peanut: "Hooray for Bucky, my favorite superhero!" the TV screen pauses for a moment Jelly: "Hey! Why isn't it moving?" Sophie: "Please don't tell me that it's the Lake Hoohaw..." Lake Hoohaw Emergency Alert System comes on Sophie: "...EAS!" [Covers her ears] Jelly: "Oh no!" Baby Butter: "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Peanut: "Don't worry, we'll figure out why it's happening!" Lake Hoohaw EAS Announcer: "The National Weather Service in the city of Hoohaw has issued a flash flood warning for the entire region of Lake Hoohaw." Sophie: "What caused the flash flood?" Jelly: "I don't know." Peanut: "Me neither!" Sophie: "Let's find out what caused it." Lake Hoohaw EAS Announcer: "At 12:00 noon, a dam failure has been observed in one of the rivers and the accumulated water may be flooding downhill and into the area." Sophie: "It's due to a dam failure. It must've been weak." Jelly: "This can't be happening! Should we do a Noodle Dance?" Peanut: "I don't think so, because it may be an emergency!" Lake Hoohaw EAS Announcer: "Evacuate to higher ground immediately! Do not swim or wade in the flood water, as it may be deeper than you think." Sophie: "We gotta evacuate fast! Quick, into my bubble!" a bubble and they all jump into it [The bubble floats away from the houseboat] [Fades into an overcast sky background, with the bubble. A plane flies near it. Sophie controls it, landing it. The bubble lands and later pops, into St. Louis, Missouri] Peanut: Where are we? Sophie: Um... St. Louis. Peanut: We went in the wrong direction! Baby Butter: Whaaaaaaaaaaaaa! No home! Jelly: I think it's safe here. Robbie: at the clouds I see very dark clouds! I don't think it's safe here! Anyways, let's get into a taxi. Nissan Quest taxi pulls by Sophie: Hi WilliamWill2343! WilliamWill2343: Hi! Want a ride? Robbie: We need a ride! cuts to them inside the car Robbie: Aw man, this feels good! Sophie: We'll be glad there's no weather warnings... EAS tone is sound Sophie: Oh c**p. WilliamWill2343: Uh oh. Tornado Warning. NOAA Voice: The National Weather Service has issued a tornado warning for St Louis from 1:15 PM Central Daylight Time to 2:00 PM Central Daylight Time. At 1:15 PM, National Weather Service meteorologists detected a severe storm, capable producing a tornado. Please seek shelter! Robbie: scared Tornado! Tornado! slows down cuts to a tornado forming, then cuts to WilliamWill2343 opening the car door, looking at the tornado Robbie: yelling Get back in the car! WilliamWill2343: Get out of the car! I have a high-tech drill that could get us the h*** outta here! in and turns off the engine Robbie: Alright let's go! get out of the minivan, while WilliamWill2343 pulls out the drill Category:Transcripts